


Nephew

by Viscariafields



Series: Leandra Hawke [35]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Baby, Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Hawke is gonna be a great aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscariafields/pseuds/Viscariafields
Summary: Hawke meets her nephew for the first time, and she's more impressed than she expected.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Leandra Hawke [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Nephew

“He’s a bit small for royalty,” Hawke said, eyeing the little princeling. He fidgeted in the bassinet, and a tiny sock went flying. Bethany moved to fetch it.

“You can hold him, if you want,” she called.

Hawke considered this. “I’m not sure I’ve touched a baby since you were a baby, actually,” she said. She’d waved at many, always returned a smile or a funny face when offered, but nobody ever seemed that keen to hand a baby to the woman sporting a dozen visible blades.

No blades today, though. Fenris had insisted. 

Duncan kicked off his other sock while Hawke considered her approach. Wielding a baby bore no resemblance to wielding a dagger. A book hold? A bottle? People _did_ speak of nursing tankards, and Hawke had some experience with that. Though perhaps, given her inexperience, the baby should have a say in the whole thing. “Do you want me to pick you up?” she asked him, to which he responded, “A-ba-ba-ba-ba.”

She glanced at Fenris, and he helpfully provided, “In Qunlat, ‘ba’ means ‘no.’”

Better not, then.

She admired him instead, happy little thing that he was, fist in his mouth. He gave her a confused glare identical to the one his father usually trained on her. One eyebrow up, skeptical of her entire being. He followed it up with a smile, and that was like him, too.

“Am I alone in wanting to eat his little feet?” she asked after a time, “Fenris, tell me, do _you_ want to eat his little feet?”

Fenris gave her a slow look, then with a sigh turned to the baby. After a moment, he tilted his head. “I can’t believe I am agreeing with you, but I think I see the appeal. They do look… chubby.”

“Why does that make me want to put them in my mouth?” Hawke asked.

“I don’t know.”

She turned her attention to his little, round tummy. She knew what she had to do. She leaned in, lips first, as both Fenris and Bethany cried, “No!” and she blew a raspberry on his royal highness.

Duncan giggled, his little feet kicking and clocking Hawke right on the chin.

“Oh,” Bethany sighed with no small amount of relief, and Hawke almost felt offended as Bethany scooped him back into her arms.

“Did you really think I was going to bite him?” Hawke asked, sticking out her finger for Duncan to grab, “A baby? A baby as cute as that one with chubby little cheeks and perfect little fists and fat little arms that I just want to put right in my… Right, yeah,” she said, turning back to Bethany with chagrin, “No, I hear it, I understand the concern.” 

But Duncan wasn’t concerned, holding her finger and waving it around proudly. And after a moment under his firm and bubbly peer pressure, Bethany relented in her protectiveness of him and allowed Hawke to hold her nephew.

“We are going to be such good friends,” she whispered.

“Maker preserve us all,” Bethany muttered.

Later, when Duncan was presumably all tucked up and asleep and Hawke and Fenris were trying to do the same in their own strange, royal room, Hawke said, “You know, I had never really considered how edible babies are. Emotionally, I mean, not literally. In a sort of ‘feast your eyes and your hearts’ sort of way.”

“Sometimes it worries me how well I understand you,” Fenris replied.

“You seemed rather pleased when he fell asleep in your arms,” she accused.

He admitted, “I did not expect his head to smell as good as it did. Children always look so sticky. I did not presume they would smell good.”

They fell into a silence that, while comfortable, was still rather, well, _pregnant_ with all that they weren’t saying. Hawke had never loved silence, however, so she broke first, though not very eloquently. “So…”

Fenris shifted slightly on his pillows. “Is there something you want, Hawke?”

“Is there something _you_ want?”

Fenris snorted. “Three more days with the baby and then ask me that again.”

Well that seemed entirely reasonable. Duncan could show his true colors in three days. Today’s showing of babbling and laughing and wriggling and impersonating his father and smelling appealing could all have been a show put on for strangers, and tomorrow he might reveal his demonic self. She snuggled into Fenris’s side and decided she’d just have to keep a closer eye on him for the rest of the visit.


End file.
